


Stinky Love

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns





	Stinky Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TariTheNurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/gifts).

"Easy. Easy. Eeeeasy. EEE-"

"SHUT UP, SAM!"

"Okay."

You put your hand on your knees, trying to get some air inside your lungs while the tears basically flew into the relentless wind that tried its very best to crack open your cheeks until the blood gushed out.

"Oh fuck!" You sobbed, not knowing what to do with this poisonous feeling in your gut right before you felt the rush and out came the contents of your stomach.

Sam’s hand was already on your back making gentle upward strokes to get everything out once and for all, all the while trying his best to soothe you through the pain and embarrassment.

"Oh my  _ God _ ," you cried a bit louder this time.

"Shh," Sam cut you with his soft voice, "it's okay. It's perfectly normal. It could happen to anyone. Not everyone has the stomach for...this. Here."

You took the bottle from his hand and rinsed your mouth of the toxic kick of your insides lingering in every taste bud and stood up straight- measuring the straightness of the spine with the amount your gut could take without throwing anything more out. Once you were sure of it, you sighed with ease and cut a look at Sam.

"I puked. On my shoes. Because I couldn't handle a cable car, Sam."

Sam tried to form words in his mouth but all he ended up doing was making funny faces that had no idea what they were trying to achieve. "Wel- I mean...I'm sure someone else might've"

" _ A CABLE CAR _ !"

Sam sighed and took your hand, walking away from the snowy edge towards the gazebo resting on the hilltop that was one way of him sheltering you from the cold winter breeze trying to ruin your perfect cheeks. The wooden chairs had fluffed Tibetan cushions and a corner by the thick cement pillar to sit over the traditionally made mattresses and enjoy the fire from the fire pit kept in the centre of it all. He took you by the corner and sat down with you.

"I am pretty sure something was wrong with that cable car, babe. Even  _ I'm  _ feeling a little weird in the stomach," he assured you and wiped away those precious tears off your face gently, not taking his stubborn eyes off you till he was sure you believed him.

"Liar," you muttered, your voice still broken from all the crying, your body pushing itself closer to Sam, who was more than happy to wrap his arms around you. "Don't you dare tell the rest about this. Or I swear to God, Samuel Thomas Wilson, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Sam suppressed his giggles but his eyes were giving away the humour they found when those brown eyes saw the cuteness that erupted out of you whenever you threatened him. Hell, he'd been turned on on more than one occasion when you'd been trying to fight him, never taking the situation where it was supposed to go.

"Okay. Yeah. I can promise you that. Sure." Sam shrugged and nodded, his smile growing wider with every second when he could see your nose flare up at the thought of finding your misery so funny.

So he kissed your nose.

"Stop it," you groaned, scrunching your nose, "I stink."

"Oh," Sam tilted his head, "no you don't," and ended up kissing your cheek before moving to your jaw and then down your neck, nearly catching your sweet spot till you wiggled and closed yourself like a touch-me-not at his caress and giggled. " _ Staahaap _ ! Stop it! I really do stink." And to not give his sex-brain an edge over you, you got up and stood three feet apart from him, smirking with victory.

Sam exhaled. And for some reason, you could see that familiar heavy gaze in his melting eyes- the very gaze that meant he was wondering, of all the ways to turn you on in such a way that you just couldn't resist.

_ Oh no. _

"Sooo," he nearly whistled the word, "if you don't drink anymore, you won't stop running away from my sloppy kisses."

_ Okay...this is a trap. _

This definitely has to be a trap.

"Whatcha say, Y/N?"

_ Trap. Trap. Trap. _

"Yeah sure. Why not. But I don't see a way of getting out of this stink filled clothes and boots any time soon. We're four hour's hike away from Tony's summer house. And the weather doesn't look like a good time to travel."

You stood there, quite proud of yourself at counting down all the possible ways he could get his expert hands on you- damn those hands, they really know how to work you. There was no way out of here unless by some miracle-

"Friday," Sam announced out of nowhere, lounging back onto the seat, "give us some privacy, would you?"

_ What? _

"Wait-"

"Here you go, Mr Wilson," Friday's voice echoed through the gazebo before you saw walls rising up from the stones in the ground- with fucking windows at that- and tiny partitions divided that space to welcome- out of the ground like some grand revelation- a cosy bed in one corner with a shower attached in the wall across the glass partition. The fireplace crackled to life and warm lights flooded this small yet unimaginably comfortable little place.

"Would you like some music?" Friday asked politely.

"Yes, please," Sam announced, quite proud of himself, "put on something slow and sexy for my woman here."

You looked at him, eyes filled with equal amounts of shock and appreciation.

"You  _ knew _ ," you mention, "that's why you brought me here."

"It was hard getting some alone time with you back at Tony's place. Of course, I had to get you away from there."

_ And that's why I love you. _

You took a step towards him before going back, making Sam raise his brow in questioning confusion.

"I really want to kiss you right now but I would hate myself if you smell all the vomit on me."

"Okaaaay..." He sang softly while getting up and closing the distance between the two of you, his fingers undoing the zipper of your jacket, "how about we get that stink off you so that I can kiss you as much as I want you."

And as soon as your head nodded an approval, a slow dance began to get you- and him- out of the clothes.

The jacket and sweater were already on the floor when you were moving away from the little living room space towards the bedroom and bathroom space, Sam helping you out of your blue t-shirt- his favourite- and folding it neatly before putting it on the bed.

You, on the other hand, had already got him half-naked, reaching for his belt but not quick enough for he already had his thumbs hooked into your jeans, twirling you to get his hands on your bra, unhooking it to let it go of your breaths, kissing your shoulders as he does so.

"Wha-hey!" You tried to refrain from giving in. "That's not our deal!"

You could feel the vibrations of Sam's chuckle on your shoulder, his hands already done with the jeans, sliding them down your legs with a little help from you. You were throwing the pair away when Sam pressed the shower controls, letting a gush of effectively warmed water hit you with the right amount of pressure. You turned around to catch your boyfriend in his boxers, wiping away his face of the stray water beads before reaching for the shower gel by the slot in the wall.

His hands massaged your muscles in the shoulders, your arms and stomach and then took the help of the loofah to make foam up his work. Soon enough, every last trace of the stink along with fatigue was gone, washed away by the water, the stench of gory sickness leaving you to be replaced by a wave of everything fresh.

It was a task to get Sam away from you just so he could let you brush your teeth- thanks to Stark's complimentary toiletries- but you somehow did escape his arms to get that bit done and wrap yourself in a robe and walk out into the bedroom.

The bed was too enticing after that five-hour hike and your legs did not have the energy to do anymore. Though watching Sam's lusty eyes, you felt he had some other plans.

"Sam, babe, I know this-"

"Shhhh..." He was already on the bed, shushing you by his fingers before planting a light kiss on your lips and planting himself behind you on the bed where you sat. "Let me help you get rid of it."

His hands picked up a slow, sensual pace, grinding his thumbs into your shoulders and back, letting them feel the pain, winding up the fatigue itself before releasing the grip to make everything feel five times lighter than before. Your moans were just a bonus, which, it's quite obvious to say, was turning Sam on, making him leave deep kisses where his touch would leave marks where the pain left and relief entered.

"I-ahh didn't know I could get turned o-oohhh-on by a massage!"

Yup. Your words were becoming an incoherent slur just as time passed by and his hands were finding there way down your waist, forcing you to lie down and let your body enjoy the much-needed love and sweet  _ sweet  _ torture.

"Oh...but I'm just getting started, pumpkin," he announced before slapping your butt cheek and turning you on your back and opening your legs.

"Well, who am I to say no to excellent service," you shrugged and pressed your lips to prevent the cheeky smirk about to land on your face while Sam chuckled and kissed your thighs, leaving wet kisses and nibbles on his way to your core.

His hot breath was your undoing. His touch dropped every last chain of restraint while his tongue called the Goddess of sex to come out and play.

And play, they did. The best concert on your aroused instrument, his tongue the professional conductor, knowing which swing and twirl of his will bring the perfect symphonies out of you, making you writhe under him with rising pleasure that was the quickest high on record.

"Sam," his name was coming out as a breathless chant from your lips, your hands finding his hair while his tried to keep your hips in place. "Please," the Goddess was begging to let the waves rise above the dams to let the floodgates be opened, either way, the high wanted to end with a thundering roar.

The moans grew louder once his fingers found your sweet spots and his tongue worked its magic around your clit. The tightness of your walls around him were telling him to increase the pace, making the Goddess dance with pleasure unknown before. The torrents rose, taking all your senses with them before breaking with a bang, their echoes coming after as Sam made sure he let you enjoy every last drop of nature's nectar.

Breathless.

Both you and him.

He flumped into the mattress beside you, watching your flushed face with a chuckle.

"How ya feelin'"

"...lucky?"

The walls vibrated with his laughter. Sam turned to you, picking the box of tissues- luxurious, of course; thank you, Stark- from the bedside table to help clean up the mess before taking you in his arms and wrapping you both in the duvet.

You kissed him. Once. Twice. Thrice.  _ Okay, just one last time _ , because the number of kisses you wanted to shower him with was not enough.

"Okay, alright, sweetheart," Sam stated, taking another love-filled kiss from you, "your eyes are half open and you are on the edge of falling into a coma if you don't sleep right this second."

You groan. "Lemme kiss youuuuhhh."

Wrapping you in his arm, bringing you closer to his warm chest, Sam planted a peck your forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

You yawned, tickling his chest with your breath. Your body bringing itself closer to his for the attractive abundance of love and warmth, your lips wearing a smile at the thought of him loving you even when you were a stinky mess.

"I love you, Samuel Thomas Wilson."

"I love you too, Y/N Y/L/N."


End file.
